


The Wolf I Used To Know

by satanic_panic



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Fox Mulder and Dana Scully are called out to a town where Fox thought he would never see again... but what happens when he encounters an old flame?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

A string of murders had brought Fox back to a town he did not think he would ever see again, with his best friend Scully at his side Fox didn't feel as anxious as he had thought when he first saw the file, but there was something in the town that made Fox feel on edge, cautious, perhaps even a little bit guilty; a long lost love, a love that had been ripped away from him abruptly, a love that he had never yet confessed, and as he bit his lip, staring into the fine cup of coffee on the table before him, all he could think about was the possibility that his old love was still around. He hoped so. You, his old love, he hoped that you had moved back to town. He really did.

"Mulder, what's wrong?" Scully asked, furrowing her brows as she looked at her partner with a frown, Fox was her best friend, the person she trusted more than most people, the person she would trust with her life. "You've hardly said a thing."

"It's nothing," Fox sighed, picking up the cup and knocking it back, he let out another sigh as he smacked his lips and closed his eyes. "Do you ever wish you could go back in time and say something that you really wanted to?" 

"All the time," she replied softly, "we all have things we wish we said or things we wish we did." 

He frowned, shaking his head and meeting Scully's gaze, he knew she would find out sooner or later. "There's someone I know in this town." 

"An old flame?" She questioned. 

He nodded. "His name was (y/n), and… we knew each other, we were friends, but he moved away and so did I and we… we lost contact before I could tell him." 

Scully nodded slowly, she knew the feeling all too well and it made her heart ache to think that her best friend was going through it. "If you have his address, we could always go see him, Mulder. He might even be able to help us with this case." 

"It's been so long," Fox lamented, "and I… I don't even know if (y/n) moved back." 

𓃥𓃥𓃥𓃥𓃥

After some digging, Scully had found out that you did, in fact, still live in town, and when she gave Fox the address, he smiled bitterly, he knew the place all too well, a small farm on the outskirts of town, where your father lived, your father liked Fox, they had always gotten along, and when Scully revealed that your father was still alive, it made him smile that little bit more; when they got to the farm, Scully made a note about the land and how good it looked as well as how the welfare standards for the animals seemed more than good. 

"Someone's clearly looking after this place." 

"Probably (y/n) if he's here," Fox said. "He always did have a soft spot for animals… he wouldn't even kill spiders or mosquitoes." 

"And the father?" Scully asked. 

"The same," he replied, "he always said that you can tell everything about a person based off of how they treat animals." 

"He is right," she mused with a curt nod. "Most people who hurt others tend to start with animals." 

"I don't think (y/n) or his dad would ever hurt another person," Fox admitted. "(y/n) always only ever started fights when it was justified. He had a mean temper, but he wasn't the type to be malicious or sadistic." 

"What about the father's temper?" Scully questioned. 

"I've only ever heard him shout once," he answered, "and that was just because (y/n) was on the other side of the field and he needed his help." 

As they finished looking around the farm, Scully took charge, saving Fox from having to approach the door and knock, he stood behind her looking at the old wood on the porch, hanging his head with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his bottom lip clasped firmly between his teeth.

"Howdy," you smiled as you opened the door, an old black dog sat beside you, a mean looking animal that made Scully a little bit hesitant, but when you noticed her apprehension, you chuckled, patting the dog on the head. "He won't hurt you, ma'am, he's as soft as pillow stuffing." 

Fox chuckled quietly at that, thankful that you had not seen him yet. 

Scully flashed her badge at you, holding it so you could clearly see and read. "(y/n) (y/l/n), I'm Agent Dana Scully and this is my partner, Fox Mulder, we-" 

"Fox?" Your voice went quiet, eyes widening as you peered around to see the very nervous FBI agent. You grinned. "Fox!"

"Hey," he smiled awkwardly, shuffling his feet. 

"Well, shit, come on in," you laughed, stepping aside as the dog wagged his tail and whined for pats as the two passed him. You lead them to the kitchen and flicked the kettle on. "Tea? Coffee?" 

"Tea, please," Scully looked at Fox, who seemed a little bit more relaxed, but not enough. 

"Coffee," he said quietly. 

"What brings y'all to these parts?" You asked, tilting your head to the side. 

Fox made a note of what you were wearing - muddy boots that were probably once blue but now brown, ripped black jeans, an old heavy metal band t-shirt, and an open red and black plaid shirt, a yellow hat on your head that had definitely seen better days. 

"We're investigating some murders in the area," she explained, "we wondered if you could help us at all with our investigation." 

"Well, sure," you shrugged, leaning against the counter and looking at Fox as you said, "always happy to help an old… friend." 

Fox couldn't take his eyes from you, rendered voiceless by your looks; you were ten times as handsome as he last remembered you, twenty times as charming, and fuck, did he regret not telling you that he had loved you. That he still did. That he thought about you often, and thought about finding your number to call you for help with cases that involved animals, thought about coming by your father's farm with some old excuse just to see you again. He thought a lot about you. He regretted a lot about the way things had been left. 

"I noticed you have some livestock," Scully said as she cleared her throat. "Would you mind if I took a look at them?" 

"Sure thing, ma'am, but beware of our boar, Bruiser, he can get a bit… territorial - but if he gives you trouble, just come and grab me." You rubbed the back of your neck as you handed Scully her cup of tea after handing Fox his coffee and allowed her to leave. 

Alone with Fox, it was awkward, neither of you wanting to say anything, neither of you knowing what to say to the other. 

"Do you, uh, do you still have your lizard?" He asked eventually, making small talk. 

"Jigsaw?" You grinned, nodding. "Yeah, he's still around. And Jesse." 

"Where's, uh, where's your dad?" He didn't know what to say, he didn't want to say anything, not really, he wished he could have just up and said what he felt, but he knew that there was a time and a place for those things. 

"He's with my uncle," you answered, "you didn't, uh, you didn't tell your partner about the whole… y'know, werewolf thing, did you?" 

"No," Fox shook his head. "She wouldn't believe it even if I did, but… I know you… you never much liked people knowing about it." 

"I told you, though," you sighed, chewing on your lip. "I trusted you…" 

Knocking back his coffee, Fox cleared his throat and frowned. "Remember when you tried to teach me to ride a horse? What was his name - King's Bane?" 

"He was a good old Mustang," you smiled. "Bucked you off faster than a bull." 

"He wouldn't take anybody but you," he laughed sadly, quietly. "And that mare you had… Taima?" 

"Our old appaloosa," you nodded. "It's good to see you again, Fox, it really is… shame it's under such a bad situation." 

"You don't know anything about the murders, do you?" Fox asked. 

You shook your head, removing your hat to itch at your scalp for a moment. "It's not a werewolf, I can tell you that much… you remember Ben? He works at the morgue and he said, it ain't no werewolf." 

"So that rules you and your dad out," he nodded. 

"Ask the town boys, they'd probably know more," you shrugged. "But, we got a couple spare rooms if you and your partner need somewhere to stay." 

"I'll ask Scully," Fox agreed. "You know, (y/n), when i first read through this case file, I… I hoped you'd be home. I didn't know if you were, but I… I hoped." 

"I moved back a year after I left," you told him. "I couldn't leave my dad on his own. Not with his arthritis and all them surgeries he's had to have." 

"How's he doing?" He asked with a certain sincerity that it was very much clear to see that he cared a lot about the goings on in your family. 

"Not good," you sighed, tossing your hat onto the counter, which was when Fox noticed a cut on your eyebrow, it looked sore and perhaps even infected. "He can't do much no more, I basically run this place by myself." 

"You could've called," he said softly. "I would've… I would've used up some of my days off to come and help, I-" 

"Fox, no offence, but when we both left this place… we left each other, as well," you told him. "I didn't know where the fuck you were, partner, for all I knew, you'd fucked off to Antarctica." 

"We should've stayed in contact," he muttered. 

"Yeah," you agreed, peeling the scab from your eyebrow with a wince. "Damn thing…" 

"Can I take a look at it?" Fox asked. 

"It's fine," you brushed him off. "Just a little accident with some barbed wire… damn thing just itches." 

Scully came back in, then, thanking you for the apparently great cup of tea, she placed her mug in the sink and smiled at you. "I'm not a professional in the field, but I have to say, the quality of life your animals have here seems amazing." 

"Thank you, I try my best," you smiled back at her, running a hand through your hair. "Didn't get a diploma in animal care for nothin', y'know." 

"(y/n)'s said he's got a couple of rooms for us," Fox told her. 

"Free of charge," you added. "Save y'all some money on a motel." 

"That's very kind of you," she thanked you again. "Normally we wouldn't but you're not a suspect, so I don't see why not." 

"I'll go get our stuff and-" 

"Let me," you interrupted Fox with a shake of your head. "Just make yourselves at home. I gotta check the animals, too, so I'll be a little while." 

As you left with Scully's car keys, she turned to Fox and frowned. 

"I take it you didn't talk," she sighed. 

Fox shook his head as he wandered into the living room; there were two dogs, the big black one they had seen earlier was curled up in front of the fireplace, whereas a slightly smaller brown striped one was snuggled on one of the chairs. The dogs didn't even stir as Scully and Fox sat down on the sofa.

"We talked a little," he sighed, putting the recliner up and leaning back. "It seems like all his old friends still live in town, though." 

"Would any of them have any idea about the murders?" Scully asked. 

Fox shrugged. "Ben works in the morgue, so possibly… I'm not sure about Jamie or Tucker or Karl or Evan, though." 

"Any idea where we could find them?" 

"In town, probably the pub… they always went up the pub during the night." 

𓃥𓃥𓃥𓃥𓃥

After interviewing the men at the pub, Fox and Scully had discovered no new leads except for Ben allowing her to do another autopsy, but Jamie and Tucker and Karl and Evan had all been away for the last few weeks, and their alibis checked out - Jamie was with family in another country, Tucker had been out of town with the local rugby team, Karl was on a business holiday, and Evan had been looking after his grandmother in the local nursing home. With no new leads and no possible way to go, the agents decided to head back to the farm, and while Scully sat in her room looking over the autopsy results and report, Fox stayed in the back porch with you. 

You were smoking a cigarette as you sat on the floor, the breeze on your face from the open door and the night air more than welcome. "I always thought fondly of you, y'know." 

"I know," Fox nodded as he sat beside you and held a cup of coffee in his hands. "You realise those things will kill you, right?" 

You scoffed as you took a drag, your eyes glowing slightly when the moon hit them. "Do I look like I care?"

"You should," he said. "I wouldn't exactly be happy if I had to come down here for your funeral." 

You laughed, throwing your head back and practically howling. "Please, Fox, we all know that you'd probably be the only person who would show up… but anyways, a few cigarettes a day ain't gonna hurt me too bad. More likely to get killed by one of the cows or pigs." 

"Y'know, when you got hit by that car all those years ago, I wasn't sure what to do," he started, "honestly, (y/n), I… I thought that I was going to lose you, that I'd never see you again… and seeing you laid on your dad's sofa not able to move without being in pain…" 

"That was years ago," you growled lowly, flicking ash out onto the patio. "Besides, I healed." 

"But what if you didn't?" He asked, nearly murmuring. "What if you get hurt and I can't get in contact with you again?" 

"Fox, I know that you worry, but I haven't seen you in years," you began, "and I'm sorry, man, but we're both to blame for the lack of contact. And as much as I'd hate to admit it, I loved you. I loved you, and I knew that if I got back in contact with you ever again, you'd somehow make me feel all that shit all over again - we're not kids anymore, Fox, I'm not… I'm not gonna let myself get hurt again because I decided to fall in love with you." 

"You… you loved me?" He whispered, looking over at you and trying not to show the way his heart pounded and his head span, his hands growing clammy with sweat and his breath getting caught in his throat. 

"Yeah," you stated up at the moon. "But we all know it'd never work… I'm a werewolf, you're a human, and… and besides that, you live fuck-knows-where a million miles away. We'd never see each other."

"I could visit on Sundays," Fox shrugged. "And don't most werewolves marry humans, anyways?" 

"Most, yeah," your eyes seemed to glow brighter when the moon shone a bit more. "But you have to understand - when I shift, I can't control myself. Granted, I can control when I shift, but… it would be a massive risk to have you around." 

"It would be one I'd be willing to take," he said softly. "(y/n), you haven't hurt anyone or anything yet, what makes you feel like you would hurt me?" 

"Fox, just…" you stood up, about to walk away when Fox, abandoning his cup of coffee on the floor, pinned you against the wall, his hands on either side of your head, his lips so close to your own that you could feel his breath on your skin. "Fox, drop it." 

"Listen to me," Fox begged softly. "Please, just hear me out." 

"Fine." 

"(y/n), I loved you, for years I loved you," he began, "every day I wanted to be with you, but I could… I could never tell you - I'm a loser, people call me spooky, I don't… you're better than me." 

"Oh, sweet Fox," you frowned, placing your hand on his cheek gently. "You're not a loser. Sure, you're a little bit spooky, but in a good way. You're a good man, you just… you've fallen for the wrong werewolf. I…" you swallowed thickly. "I don't deserve you. I'm just a farmer. You're a fucking FBI agent." 

"Give me a chance?" Fox asked, whining. "Just one chance." 

You didn't want to turn him down, all those years of thinking about what could have been, and now you had the chance to finally find out, now you had the chance to find out what it would be like to love and to be loved in return by the only man who you had ever laid eyes on; you didn't want to turn him down, even if your instincts were telling you to, even if your instincts were telling you that you were never going to be a good enough man for him… so you nodded. "One chance… now, go get some sleep, you and your partner have had a long day chasing after a murderer… so please, go rest."

"Can I sleep in your bed, with you?" He asked quietly. 

"Alright," you smiled. "I don't see why not." 

Fox's hands drifted down to your belt, grasping the cold metal buckle as he dared to lean forward and press his forehead against yours, his eyes drifting shut. "I love you, (y/n)." 

"And I, you." 


	2. Chapter 2

After that night, something between you and Fox had changed, the awkwardness and the tiptoeing around one another had faded into being nonexistent, and it was as if neither of you had ever left the little town - it was as if you and Fox had been together for years; the murders had not continued just yet, giving Dana and Fox enough time to try and gain some new leads, and as luck would have had it, your father returned home after the first night - he didn’t have a lot of information, but he had mentioned that a local teacher - one Mister Anthony Montana - had been acting sort of suspicious, only ever leaving his house to do his job. 

The agents tried to track down other leads, first, double checking various alabies and going over other bits of evidence; it took them more or less a week and a half - and that was without the nights that Fox went searching in the woods and the fields when you had shifted. 

“You promise you’re both gonna be okay?” You asked as you looked at the two FBI agents, worried on both of their behalf. 

Fox nodded as he took a swig from the coffee mug in front of him, eating breakfast cooked by you had become a regular occurrence. “We’re trained for this kinda thing, (y/n), we’ll be fine.” 

“Fox is right,” Dana agreed with a nod as she searched the local daily newspaper for anything that could be used, but even still, she looked up at you with a reassuring smile. “We will be fine.” 

You scratched the back of your neck as you frowned and shrugged. “Well, if y’all get any shit from Montana, just let me know.” 

“Or you could borrow one of the horses,” your father interrupted as he walked into the kitchen, absolutely reeking of a pig-stye from where he had been throwing in the pigs’ food. “Horse would do better ‘an a car in these parts.” 

“A car’s faster,” you shook your head as you gave your father a cup of tea. “Besides, I’m sure King’s Bane would buck Fox faster than a bull if he tried again.” 

Your father chuckled, nodding. “How is Mrs. Mulder?” 

“She’s good,” Fox answered, “she’d probably like to see you again, though, Mr. (y/l/n).” 

“And your father?” 

“He passed,” Fox sighed as he bit at the inside of his lip. “I’m sorry.” 

Your father frowned, having always been quite fond of the Mulders, after all, they were the only friends that he had had outside of town, and he was quite saddened to hear about the passing of William. “Give your mum my condolences… and my house number.” 

“I will, Sir,” Fox nodded. 

“Hey, uh, I have an idea,” you cleared your throat as you stepped in to change the subject. “Dana, Fox, why don’t we all go up the pub later? Once you’ve finished questioning Montana, that is.” 

Fox was thankful for your interruption as he stood up, wrapped an arm around your shoulders, and gently kissed your temple. “Sure… Scully?” 

“I could use some time off,” she agreed with a soft smile. “And it would be nice to get to know some of your old friends.” 

“Ah, they’re a riot,” you grinned. 

“They’re idiots,” your father joked with a fond shake of his head. “Party animals, the lot of ‘em.” 

“Listen, just because you found a bong under the kitchen table once doesn’t mean that they’re party animals,” you defended with a laugh. 

“A bong?” Dana asked, looking between you and Fox with a raised brow. “Mulder, I didn’t know you did that.” 

“Oh, he didn’t,” you chuckled. “Fox was the only person not to-” you fell silent when you noticed your father’s look. “I mean, nobody had weed, I don’t know how that bong got there.” 

Dana and Fox both hung their heads to try and stop from laughing, even if he did know better; Fox had known your reputation when you were younger - the life of a party, always having house parties whenever your father was gone for more than a few hours, Fox could even remember the time where you and your friends had all fallen asleep on the floor in a pile. 

“We should get going,” Dana said with a hint of laughter in the back of her throat. “Montana’s at the school around this time, right?” 

“Right,” you confirmed. 

“If he’s not there, check the chip shop.” Your father added. 

𓃥𓃥𓃥𓃥𓃥

Questioning Montana had turned out to be a fruitless effort, as although Fox had had his suspicions, the teacher hadn’t said anything incriminating, and had a solid alibi; so, with the need for a stiff drink, both Fox and Dana headed to the local pub - inside, you were sat down chatting to a man who clearly worked there and who Fox recognised as Alex, whilst a woman sat opposite you nursing a pint. 

“My two favourite FBI agents,” you grinned as they approached. 

“Hey, sorry we took so long,” Fox sighed as he slid into the booth beside you. 

“Montana turned out to be a dead-end,” Dana sighed, shaking her head before turning to the woman with a smile and holding her hand out. “Dana.” 

“Megan,” your friend replied, shaking her hand and inviting her to sit down. “I love your hair.” 

“Thank you,” Dana blushed a little at the compliment. “I like your makeup.” 

Megan grinned as she looked Dana up and down before humming softly. “Can I buy you a drink?” 

“Sure,” Dana agreed with a smile that was almost a grin, running a hand through her hair. “Gin and tonic, please.” 

“You got it,” Megan winked, getting up and out of the booth before heading over to the bar. She didn’t notice that Dana looked her up and down before she had walked away.

“I’ll buy our drinks,” you chuckled, awkwardly stumbling over Fox to get out and head to the bar, but not before leaving him with a sweet kiss on the cheek. 

Turning to Dana, he grinned. “She was flirting with you.” 

“No, she wasn’t,” Dana scoffed, rolling her eyes. “She was just being nice. I think I would know if someone was flirting with me, Mulder.” 

Fox shook his head as he looked at his partner. “Scully, you don’t look someone up and down if you’re just being nice.” 

“We’re here to solve a case,” she sighed. “Not to find romance.” 

Leaning back in his seat, Fox hummed. “We can do both.” 

“No, Mulder, we can’t. This isn’t summer camp, it’s an ongoing investigation into the murder of six people. I’m glad you finally told (y/n) that you love him and that you two have finally gotten together, but we can’t lose sight of why we’re here and what we’re here to do.” 

It was a different story at the bar as you stood beside Megan, talking quietly so that neither Fox nor Dana would be able to hear. 

“She’s way out of my league, (y/n),” Megan sighed heavily. “I can flirt all I want, but do you see how pretty Dana is?” 

“Megan, we ain’t teenagers no more,” you scratched behind your ear for a second. “Just ask her out.” 

“That’s easy for you to say,” she mumbled. “You and Fox have a history together… what if Dana thinks I’m weird for asking her out on the first day we’ve known each other?” 

“She won’t,” you tried to reassure her. “Trust me, Meg, just ask her out and see what happens.” 

Grumbling, Megan nodded and signalled the bartender to finally come over, thankfully he was an old friend, Alex. 

“Let me guess, a gin and tonic, two pints of lager and a beer?” Alex smiled. 

You nodded, clicking your tongue. “How’d you know?” 

“I just do, pup,” he grinned, ruffling your hair. 

“You’re only two years older than me, go fuck yourself,” you growled playfully. 

“I would say to fuck me yourself, but I’ve already got a husband,” he joked, shaking his head. “Megan, you look like someone’s just told you that Slipknot broke up, what’s wrong?” 

Megan shrugged, licking her lips. “There’s a really pretty woman sitting at our booth, and (y/n) wants me to ask her out.” 

“Well, now,” Alex took a peek over at the booth and hummed. “She is gorgeous - if you’re interested, why don’t you?” 

“See?” You nudged Megan softly. 

“She’s out of my league, though, she-”

“There’s no such thing as leagues,” Alex shook his head. “Now, you’re gonna remind yourself that you are an amazing woman and that you are fucking gorgeous, and you’re gonna go over there, and shoot your shot.” 

Quickly, Alex fixed the drinks, handing them to you and Megan before shooing you away; when you both sat down again, it seemed as if Fox and Dana had had a very similar discussion, as they shared a look just as you and Megan handed them their drinks. 

“(y/n), why don’t we head outside for a second?” Fox invited, clearing his throat before standing up and smiling. 

“Sure,” you agreed, getting up again and preparing to follow Fox outside; but once you two were gone, Megan turned to Dana with a frown. 

“Listen, I know we’ve known each other for at most an hour, but you are super pretty,” Megan started, “and I was just wondering if I could give you my number and we could maybe meet up some time to get coffee or a drink or something?” 

Dana bit her lip to try and stop herself from smiling too much as she nodded. “I would like that a lot, actually…” she pulled out a pen from her blazer pocket and grabbed a nearby napkin in order to scribble down a series of numbers before sliding it over to Megan. “My personal number… but, uhm, until the case is solved and we catch the guy, my partner and I are staying with (y/n) and his father…” 

“Maybe I could take you out tomorrow, if you’d like,” Megan offered. 

“Sure.” 

𓃥𓃥𓃥𓃥𓃥

While Dana and Megan were talking inside, you sat outside with Fox, smoking a cigarette and looking around at the passing by cars; there was a certain scent to the air, one that you could not quite place or describe, but it was pungent, and caught your focus more than anything, leaving you to sniff as you smoked. 

“Baby, I can smell something,” you told Fox as you frowned. “But I ain’t sure what.” 

Fox had known that werewolves had a very strong sense of smell for years, but as he looked at your eyes, the glow in them dull from light pollution, he knew that something was wrong with the scent you were picking up. “What do you mean?” 

You shrugged, shaking your head and returning to smoking your cigarette. “Don’t worry about it, it’s probably just someone’s bin - rotting meat can smell funky a lot, and certain chemicals… it’s probably nothing.” 

"Probably nothing?" Fox questioned, shaking his head. 

"Fox, don't read too much into it, please?" You whined, but when you spoke, Fox noticed the large canines in your mouth, how those fangs had grown. "What? Is there something on my face?" 

He tapped his mouth, swallowing thickly as you nipped the tip of your finger with your fangs. You let out a heavy sigh as you shook your head and tossed your cigarette away. "It's nothing, it… it happens. You know that… don't you remember what it was like? When I used… when I used to fight anyone who even thought about lookin' at you funny?" 

"Your eyes used to glow so bright," he mumbled. "They never went yellow, or red, or anything the legends say they just… glowed." 

"Exactly," you frowned, forcefully retracting the fangs with a harsh wince. "It's just one of those things…" 

Fox smiled a little, a bit sadly as he ran a hand through his hair; he always did have that way with you, that way where he could calm you down and make you feel as if you weren't judged - even now, as you stressed out about the appearance of your fangs, you didn't feel judged for a second. Fox was good with that. Fox had always had that way with you, and the years had not changed that a bit. 

But just as he was about to speak up, Dana and Megan came outside, unable to keep the giddy smiles from their faces. 

"We're uh, we're gonna head back to my place," Megan said, her arm wrapped around Dana's waist. "If that's okay with you two?" 

"Sure," you shrugged, smirking a little. "Fox?" 

He shook his head, licking his lips. "We could probably go back to the farm, see about that… that thing we were talking about." 

"Perfect," Dana smiled with a nod. "We've already taken care of the bill, but we'll see you both tomorrow." 

"Scully!" Fox called as the two women began to leave. "Call us if you need anything, okay?" 

Shouting back, she agreed and waved her goodbyes, her and Megan leaving you and Fox alone once more; he stood up, turning to you and offering you his hand. 

"Let's get you home." 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were trying to get me alone, Mulder." You allowed him to pull you up, his fingers laced with yours as you leaned forward to kiss him sweetly; but that sweetness only lasted a second before you wrapped your arms around his waist and allowed him to hook his arms around your neck, leaning into the kiss and deepening it as Fox squeezed his eyes shut and moaned softly into your mouth. It grew more desperate, more needy, with Fox daring to lace his hands on your hair, pulling you closer as he allowed you to take control of the kiss, your tongue slipping into his mouth to deepen it just that little bit more… but then Fox pulled back, and swallowed thickly. 

"Is your dad home?" He asked, breathless and softly panting. 

"This time of night?" You chuckled, shaking your head. "He's probably out with his friends." 

𓃥𓃥𓃥𓃥𓃥

Stretching, Dana moaned softly as she searched for what had woken her up, but it only took her a few moments to yawn and stretch and to grab the loudly ringing phone from the coffee table beside the sofa; she and Megan had crashed on the sofa not long after arriving, and with the other woman coiled around her body and softly snoring, Dana really hoped that she wouldn't wake her. 

"Hello?" Her voice was groggy and thick with sleep, something she hated. 

"Scully?" Fox's voice. Crackled a little from static, but clear enough, or at least, the panic in his voice was. 

"Mulder?" Dana yawned, stretching slightly and humming lowly. "Mulder it's at least three o'clock in the morning, what's wrong?" 

"(y/n)'s gone missing. I can't find him." 

Dana but at her bottom lip, sighing heavily as she swiped a hand down her face. "Are you still at the farm?" 

"Yeah." 

"Stay there, Mulder," she told him. "We'll be there in a moment."

Hanging the phone up, Dana silently cursed before she gently nudged Megan and attempted to wake her companion, who at first responded only by snuggling into the FBI agent further; but soon, Megan looked up, smacked her lips, and hummed. 

"Dana? Is everything okay?" Her voice was so tired and groggy, almost incoherent. 

Dana shook her head as she sighed and swallowed thickly. "It's (y/n)." 

"Mm… what about him?" 

"He's gone missing, Megan." 

𓃥𓃥𓃥𓃥𓃥

The shift had been one that you couldn't control, that you couldn't stop, but you knew when you met the eyes of an old friend, those dead blue eyes, that you wouldn't ever be able to control it; it would be difficult to distinguish between you and a normal wolf, except for the glowing eyes. But that only went in your favour, really… except this old friend, they… they could tell. 

When you ran at them with snapping jaws and a snarl, they grabbed both parts of your jaws, and pushed you back; when you went to lunge, they kicked your legs out from beneath you; when you were finally pinned onto your side, snapping and snarling, they brought out a rusty knife. And they held it right in your eyes. 

"See this, (y/n)?" They asked with a smile. "Do you know how much I'd like to use this on you? To cut you open and gut you like the dog you are?" 

You barked on response, trying to bite at their arm and to wriggle free, but instead, they grabbed your ear which made you howl as you tried to squirm and scramble free, your eyes wide and wild as you whined and scraped at the dirt with dull claws. 

"No, no, don't worry, pup," they spat, letting go of your ear in order to hold both parts of your jaw, stretching it open painfully. "This isn't gonna hurt me." 

𓃥𓃥𓃥𓃥𓃥

"We have to find him!" Fox exclaimed as he met back up with Dana and Megan and your father at the farm, his eyes nearly welling with tears; they had been searching for a good while and had yet to drag up even so much as a shoe print. "We… we have to find him." 

"We will," Dana reassured, slamming a hand on his shoulder for reassurance. "Me and (y/n)'s father will keep looking, you and Megan stay at the house, okay?" 

"No, we can't," Fox shook his head. "We can't." 

"He's right," your father added with a heavy sigh. "If anybody has a good chance at finding (y/n), it's Fox." 

"We can split up," Megan added. 

"Mulder, take the woods," Dana began, "Megan, you take the fields, Mister (y/l/n) can stay here, I'll search town." 

They all nodded before quickly taking off in their respective directions, but it was Fox that was the most worried; he had known that there were times when werewolves couldn't control the shift, and that was what worried him the most, for he knew that you would not be in control of your own actions… and God knew that that meant that you could hurt anyone, including yourself. 

He dashed through the woods, hoping that his blazer didn't rip every time it got snagged and caught on a branch or a bramble, and eventually, he made it so deep into the woods that he was nearly lost… until he got to the edge of a clearing and skidded down into a cluster of bushes. 

A large wolf with fur the colour of your hair and eyes the same colour as yours was struggling to breathe beneath a shadowy figure, he knew that the wolf was you, he had seen you shift enough times to be able to pick your wolf form apart from a thousand normal ones; and when he caught sight of the knife, Fox immediately lunged, tackling the shadowy figure and pinning them to the ground. 

"You're under arrest on suspicion of murder," Fox said before reading them their rights and handcuffing them to a nearby tree branch that was not easily broken… but then he heard the whining, and turned around to see you. You were badly injured, but when Fox tried to draw close, you snarled at him and snapped your jaws, large canine teeth nearly clamping down onto the skin of his hand. "It's me, (y/n), it's Fox." 

You glared, growling lowly. 

"It's me," he said softly, drawing close but with great caution. "It's Fox." 

You snarled. 

"It's your Fox," his voice broke a little as he dared to shuffle just a little bit closer. "Come on, (y/n), work with me." 

The snarling stopped, replaced by a grumble. 

"That's it," he reassured, holding his hand out so that you could get a whiff of his scent. "You need to shift back, okay? Can you do that? For me? For your Fox?" 

All noises stopped except for the pounding of Fox's heart, and all he could do was to sit silently as he watched you fade from a wolf to a human again; you winced and seethed and whined in pain, stark naked, with injuries that definitely needed to be seen by an actual doctor. 

"Fox…" 

"Hey," he brokenly smiled, gently stroking your forehead. "We're gonna get you back home, okay? Can you stand?" 

"Fox…" you coughed, eyes falling shut and a wheezing breath leaving the back of your throat. Unconsciousness. 

𓃥𓃥𓃥𓃥𓃥

Dana had patched you back up shortly after the murderer had been taken into custody by the local authorities, she had made sure to stabilise you the second that you were brought back and allowed her partner to handle the suspect, laying you on your father's sofa and doing her best with what limited supplies and equipment that she had, she patched you up beneath the dull living room lights, but told Fox and Megan and your father that you needed the hospital; but your father refused, for reasons that he would not state but that he knew Fox knew, he would not budge. So while everyone else tried to go get some sleep, Dana and Megan usurping one of the spare bedrooms so that they were there if anything happened during the night, Fox stayed beside you. Sat on the coffee table. His hand firmly on yours. He waited all night, watching your chest rise and fall, watching you twitch and wince and howl softly beneath your breath; he waited right up until the sky started to turn light blue and you opened an eye. 

"Fox," you smiled, dried blood on your lips that tugged at the skin and made it bleed a little more. "You're… you're here…" 

"I couldn't just leave you," he said quietly. "Not again." 

You struggled to move to your side, to at least sit upright, but Fox gently pushed you back down and shook his head, causing you to grumble and growl. "Fox, I'm fine… let me… let me get up." 

But Fox refused, moving onto the sofa beside you and keeping his posture up slightly by leaning on his hand; gently, he laid his hand on your chest, feeling your heartbeat beneath his fingertips, careful to avoid the bandages. "You need to rest…" 

"You're gonna leave," you muttered. "Aren't you? Now that the case is over and caught the person… you're gonna leave." 

Fox shook his head. "I just told you I can't leave you again, (y/n). I'll figure something out. Promise." 

"Dana," you croaked. "She patched me up, didn't she?" 

Fox furrowed his brows, curiously humming. "How did you know?" 

"Her scent," you replied, "it's all over me… smells a lot better than you, if I'm honest." 

Fox smiled a little at that, letting out a soft chuckle as he nodded. "Count yourself lucky that I had a spare pair of jeans, otherwise you'd be naked as when I found you." 

You scoffed, once more trying to move if only to bury your face against his chest in an effort to catch his scent and steal his warmth, but again, Fox foiled your attempts by gently laying you back down and holding you there. "Baby, I just wanna cuddle, please?" 

"Not right now," Fox shook his head and frowned, wanting to be closer and together but knowing that he couldn't. "Scully said not to let you do anything just yet, just in case the stitches get loose."

"I'll be fine, I have… I heal," you grumbled, disappointed and frustrated. "C'mon, Fox, before you go… please?" 

"But I'm not leaving," he chuckled, shaking his head. "If it means that I have to drive six hours there and back again every day… I'd do it. If it meant I could stay again, (y/n)." 

"You say that, but the X Files are too important to you than some wolf you used to know," you argued nearly incoherently. 

"The wolf I used to know is more important to me than he realises," Fox said softly, fondly. "Listen, we'll make it work. I don't wanna leave you again, (y/n). Not if I can help it." 

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a part 2 but I'm not sure yet, tbh.


End file.
